


I Can Fix That

by TequilaDreams



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Intimacy, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TequilaDreams/pseuds/TequilaDreams
Summary: "All we gotta do is get those endorphins flowin'."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I Can Fix That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frobster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobster/gifts).



"C'mon doll, what's wrong with you?" Bucky asks, a hint of exasperation in his voice. It's only the fifth time in the past hour that he's asked you, and you haven't exactly been forthcoming with him. 

It's only when he attempts to extract you from the tiny nest of blankets you've made that you finally grant him an answer in the form of a single word. "Sad." 

He heaves a sigh, and when he reaches for you this time, it's to wrap his arm around you, pulling the sad little burrito he calls a boyfriend tight against his chest. He kisses the top of your head and mutters, "You gotta talk to me here." 

You make a noise that is more befitting of an annoyed cat than a human, curling into a smaller lump. "Go away." 

"Alright, if you wanna be a little brat, I'll treat you like a brat!" With that last sentiment, he yanks the blanket away from you hard enough that you bounce halfway across the bed. Before you have a chance to ask what the hell had gotten into him, he pounces on you, peppering your face with kisses, hands tickling your side until you can't help but burst out giggling. 

"Stop it!" You laugh, hands beating at his chest uselessly. It's only when you start to hiccup violently that he relents, sitting back on his heels. He looks you over as you try to catch your breath, and asks, "Any better?" 

"A little, I guess." You say, shrugging. You certainly weren't ALL better, but you were definitely feeling better than even ten minutes ago, if only slightly. 

"Only a little?" He asks, a disapproving look on his face. You nod in return. "Well that won't do at all."

You quirk an eyebrow at him. A devilish grin creeps across his face as his voice drops low and seductive when he says, "I know how to make you feel a _lot better."_

_"_ Do you?" You ask, half taunting, half disbelieving. 

"I may not be Dr. Banner, but I do know a way to get those endorphins flowing." He quips, winking at you. 

"You're welcome to try." You mutter, rolling your eyes at him. 

"Gladly." He chirps. It's the only warning that you get before his mouth is sealed over yours, biting your lips and shoving his tongue down your throat. One hand snakes under your shirt, scraping at your flesh with blunted nails, causing you to squirm, your legs dropping open just a little more, allowing him to come closer. His metal hand sneaks under your body and gropes at your ass, lifting your lower half off the bed, causing you to let out a pathetic squeal. His lips are bright pink and shiny with spit when he pulls away to ask you, "What the hell was that?" 

You feel yourself flush with embarrassment, but before you have the time to be properly ashamed, Bucky is biting and sucking at a patch of skin under your ear. You let out a moan, head tipping to one side, allowing him full access to your entire neck. He needs no further prompting, nipping and licking his way down to your collarbone. By the time he's done, your flesh is dappled red and purple and you are a panting, writhing mess beneath him. 

His hand departs from your torso, sliding down until his fingers play at the waistband of your pants. You whine and wriggle your hips, trying to get him to do _something,_ anything. He looks up at you, irises nothing more than a thin ring of blue around pupils blown wide open. If you weren't already turned on, just seeing him like that would've done it for you. You give a slight nod, and that's all that it takes him. He dips below the fabric, coming into contact with heated flesh. You let out a hiss, throwing your head back against the pillow. It feels amazing, and yet, it's nowhere near enough. 

Your pants and underwear are pulled down unceremoniously just far enough to allow your cock to spring out, already hard and dripping. You let out a quiet mewl at the sudden brush of cold air against sensitive skin. Then, his tongue darts out, licking a long stripe down the underside. This time, you can't contain the moan that crawls out of your throat. When he dips the tip of his tongue into your slit, your eyes roll back in your head. 

He pulls away for a moment that feels like a lifetime. Before you're able to vocalize your protests, he swallows the top half of you, a contented purr crawling from his throat. Your would-be noise of protest quickly turns into a wordless cry of ecstasy as you thrust up into his mouth, eager for more. He gags around you at the unexpected intrusion before his metal hand is thrown across your hips, anchoring your lower half firmly to the bed. 

  
He manages to pull a series of guttural noises from your throat when he shoves first one, then two fingers into your ass, working them in and out as he continues to lick and suck at your cock. You're on the fine line between pleasure and torment - you're not sure whether you want to fuck yourself on his fingers or fuck his throat more right now, and you can't do either, pinned as you are. Your hand tangles in his hair, pulling perhaps a tad too roughly. The grunt that he lets out goes straight to your core, and combined with a well-timed scissoring motion from his fingers, it's more than enough to tip you over the edge. 

You cum so hard that everything goes white. When you're finally back to yourself, you find yourself wrapped in strong arms, a steady heartbeat under your ear. Upon seeing that you're awake, your boyfriend asks, "Hey you, how ya feeling?" 

You make a noise of contentment, snuggling closer to him. He lets out a quiet chuckle that rumbles in his chest, and you bury your face in his shirt. "Any better?" 

"Loads." You mutter, voice muffled against his body. He kisses the top of your head. "Told you I knew how to get you back to normal." 

You can only roll your eyes at him. 


End file.
